<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird in a Cage by MollyPollyKinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646198">Bird in a Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz'>MollyPollyKinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Another Tommy is trapped with Dream in prison fic, Blood, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Tommy gasped, “What is—” He screamed at a new burst of pain.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Dream said gently, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair again, “You’re just… getting your wings.”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Getting his wings?</i></p><p> </p><p>Or, Tommy gets his wings while trapped in prison with Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, Crow Cult's DSMP Favorites, Found family to make me feel something, no-rpf dsmp collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bird in a Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy’s shoulder blades had itched on his way to the prison, but he hadn’t thought much of it. He figured it was his body’s way of showing how nervous—no, excited—he was to visit Dream for the final time.</p><p>Now, as agonizing pain spiked in his back, Tommy regretted not staying home for more reasons than one.</p><p>The pain had started as Tommy was shouting at Dream, because <em>he couldn’t stay here, he couldn’t, Sam, Sam, please, get him out, get him OUT—</em></p><p>Tommy let out a pained cry as his back felt like something was <em>stabbing </em>him from<em> the inside.</em></p><p>Dream’s confident smirk dropped into a frown.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Anger boiled in Tommy’s gut, and he ignored the tears of pain that threatened to pour over.</p><p>“No, because I am stuck in here with <em>you,” </em>he growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>The pain was becoming <em>agonizing, </em>but Tommy refused to let Dream see him in a moment of weakness. Not again. <em>Never </em>again.</p><p>It would be fine.</p><p>Tommy was going to get out of here, and then he would never have to see Dream’s stupid face (or mask) again, and he’d get a potion for his back, and he would be <em>fine.</em></p><p>And then Dream smirked, and Tommy hated how his heart froze, how his mind immediately split between <em>fight, flee, he’s just your friend.</em></p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that, Tommy,” he said lightly, like this was just some <em>trip in the park, </em>like this was freaking <em>exile </em>all over again.</p><p>Maybe it was.</p><p>Tommy didn’t want to indulge that idea. The mere thought made his stomach churn. Or was that the pain?</p><p><em>Why </em>did his back choose <em>today </em>of all days to have inexplicable bouts of pain that made Tommy want to scream out in agony? <em>Why </em>couldn’t Sam just get him out? <em>Why, why, why…</em></p><p>“Besides,” Dream said. Dream frowned, and his voice became suddenly serious. “I know you, Tommy. That was a cry of pain. Not anger.”</p><p>Another spike. Against his will, a sharp cry escaped Tommy’s chest, and he hunched over, unable to stand straight with the pain.</p><p>
  <em>It hurt so much, why did it hurt so much, where was Sam, he needed Sam, where was Wilbur, Wil, Wil, Tommy needed Wil.</em>
</p><p>“Tommy?” Dream asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Tommy gasped, trying to stay steady on his feet, “Like I would tell <em>you </em>anyway.”</p><p>And then Tommy’s back <em>burned.</em></p><p>This time, a genuine scream escaped Tommy, and he full-out collapsed onto the obsidian floor. The fall hurt, but it was nothing, <em>nothing </em>compared to the <em>fire </em>in his back.</p><p>His ears were ringing; he could barely see past his tears. Why was he being so weak? He had faced so much worse than stupid <em>back</em> <em>pain </em>before.</p><p>Where was he again? Why did it hurt so much? Where was Sam?</p><p>“Tommy?” a voice whispered.</p><p>Tommy let out a whimper, and he immediately glamped his hands over his mouth. Hot tears were drowning him; he could barely think; he could barely <em>breathe.</em></p><p>Someone was running their fingers through his hair, and Tommy instinctively leaned toward the touch.</p><p>“Sam?” he gasped.</p><p>“No,” the voice said softly, “Sam abandoned you, remember?”</p><p>Sam… abandoned? Oh, right. Security.</p><p>
  <em>Dream.</em>
</p><p>Tommy immediately tried to jerk himself away from the touch, but his back <em>burned </em>again, and Tommy let out another scream.</p><p>Instead of pained gasps, Tommy’s breathing began coming out in sobs.</p><p>“Shhh, shh,” Sam—no, Dream whispered, “Where does it hurt?”</p><p>Tommy shook his head. He didn’t want Dream to help him. He didn’t want to be here. Where was Sam? Where was Phil? Where was Wilbur? Why did it have to be <em>Dream?</em></p><p>“Tommy, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Dream sounded disappointed. Tommy didn’t mean to disappoint Dream.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Tommy opened his mouth to tell Dream to <em>screw off, </em>but instead, a sound that sounded almost like a raspy chirp emerged from his throat.</p><p>
  <em>What the heck?</em>
</p><p>“What—Tommy, take off your shirt.”</p><p>It was a command. Tommy obeyed without thinking, fumbling for the edge of his shirt and peeling it over his head. It hurt <em>like heck, </em>but Dream had asked him, and he didn’t want to hurt anymore, <em>please—</em></p><p>Hands grabbed Tommy by the shoulders, and Tommy let out another gasping whine as he was rolled over to his other side.</p><p><em>“Crap,” </em>Dream muttered.</p><p>Wait, why was <em>Dream </em>upset?</p><p>“What?” Tommy gasped, “What is—” He screamed at a new burst of pain.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Dream said gently, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair again, “You’re just… getting your wings.”</p><p>
  <em>Getting his wings?</em>
</p><p>But… Tommy didn’t <em>have </em>wings. He had long gotten over his admiration of Phil’s. Why did he have to get wings <em>now</em>?</p><p>“Don’t—lie,” Tommy moaned, accidently swallowing some of his salty tears.</p><p>“I’m not,” Dream said, his voice slightly calmer now, “It’s going to be a bumpy ride. But don’t worry, I’m here.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>want</em>—”</p><p>“I’m the only one you have,” Dream said softly, “Nobody else cares.”</p><p>No. Sam cared. Sam cared. Tubbo cared. Where were they? Why weren’t they here? Did they really not care? Why was the only person Dream?</p><p>Excruciating <em>stabbing</em> concentrated on Tommy’s shoulders, and he <em>shrieked.</em></p><p> </p><p>After that, Tommy dipped in and out of consciousness, constantly aware of Dream’s soothing voice as Tommy wanted to <em>die, why did it hurt so damn much?</em></p><p>And then Tommy woke up to only a vague, pulsing pain. His ears were no longer pounding, but his head still hurt. His throat felt like someone had scrubbed sandpaper on the back of it. Was that from all of the screaming?</p><p>“It’s done,” someone—Dream, Tommy reminded himself—whispered, “You did so well.”</p><p>Tommy let out a low moan, suddenly aware of a huge weight on his back. “What—”</p><p>“Red.” Dream carded his fingers through his hair. “Beautiful, large red wings.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyelids drooped. Sleepiness had doused him like a drug.</p><p>“Hurt like hell ,” he muttered.</p><p>“I know,” Dream cooed, “But it’s done now. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>This was… weird.</p><p>Still, Tommy didn’t pull away from Dream’s touch. Instead, he let his eyes close, and he dove into the softness of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up again, Tommy became suddenly aware that his stomach was trying to eat him from the inside.</p><p>Clutching onto his stomach, Tommy slowly sat up. The weight on his back made it harder than usual. Wait, why even was there a weight on his back?  What happened again?</p><p><em>Dream. Trapped. Pain. Comfort. Wings</em>.</p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>“Hey,” Dream said calmly, “Hungry?”</p><p>Tommy nodded. His hunger was <em>killing </em>him.</p><p>Dream handed him a potato, and Tommy scowled at it.</p><p>“That’s all you have?” he muttered.</p><p>Dream frowned. “Well, it’s not exactly like I have very many options, being stuck in a prison and all.”</p><p>Tommy winced. “Oh. Right.” He curled in on himself, and his wings followed suit, creating a strange type of curtain from Dream. “Sorry.”</p><p>“You should be sorry,” Dream said, “After everything I’ve done for you?”</p><p>Tommy’s mind felt fuzzy. Dream was his friend… right? But… Dream had manipulated him, had destroyed all of his stuff, had <em>hurt </em>him.</p><p>Dream was just teaching him a lesson. And he wasn’t <em>heartless. </em>He helped Tommy with his wings, after all.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said again, staring at the potato in his hand. Dream didn’t like feeding Tommy when he was disobedient. “I, uh, I don’t deserve this.”</p><p>He held the potato out to Dream, but Dream didn’t take it.</p><p>“I forgive you,” he said, “You can eat.”</p><p>Tommy slowly brought his arm back toward himself, staring at Dream. Was this a trick? Was Dream just being his kind self?</p><p>“Really?” he whispered.</p><p>Dream smiled. “Really,” he said, “And then, we can preen your feathers.”</p><p>For some reason, Tommy felt himself grow fuzzy at the thought. He ate his potato quickly, and Dream gave him some water too.</p><p>Dream really was too kind for him.</p><p>
  <em>A little niggling in his mind told him that this was wrong, that Dream didn’t care about him, that Dream was lying to him.</em>
</p><p>Tommy ignored it.</p><p>A splash of dark red caught his eye, and Tommy looked down at the obsidian floor to see dark blood splattered all over.</p><p>“Is-is that mine?” he whispered.</p><p>Dream nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “I asked Sam for some potions to make the pain easier, but of course, he didn’t listen.”</p><p><em>Of course, </em>Tommy thought bitterly.</p><p>“Anyway,” Dream said brightly, “Now, it’s time to preen the wings. No?”</p><p>Tommy nodded eagerly, spreading his wings out for Dream to preen. He had preened Phil’s wings before, he knew how it worked in theory.</p><p>“Do you know how?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Of course.” Dream sat down behind Tommy, and Tommy forced himself not to tense. This was Dream. Dream wouldn’t hurt him. Not unless it was deserved.</p><p>
  <em>Dream could hurt him. He had hurt him. Sam said it was never deserved.</em>
</p><p>Tommy instinctively tensed when Dream touched his feathers. Dream paused.</p><p>“I need you to trust me, Toms,” he said in a low tone, “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, trust me, why would I lie.</em>
</p><p>Tommy relaxed. “I trust you,” he whispered. And he did.</p><p>So why did it feel like a lie?</p><p>And then Dream started straightening his feathers, and Tommy <em>melted</em>. It was the best feeling in the world. It felt so <em>good, </em>so <em>safe.</em></p><p><em>And yet, still, a damn piece of his mind protested, telling him that this was </em>wrong, wrong, wrong<em>. That Dream shouldn’t be doing something so intimate. Not with Tommy.</em></p><p> </p><p>It was three days until Sam could finally fix the security breach and let Tommy out. Three days of heck. Three days of worry. Three days of getting screamed at by Tubbo, not that Sam didn’t deserve it.</p><p>Three days of wondering what torment Tommy was facing at the hands of his abuser, what Tommy’s mental state was in, what Tommy would say when he finally faced Sam for the first time after three days of being <em>trapped.</em></p><p>To make matters worse, the security cameras had been down the <em>entire time. </em>Sam had no idea what was going on in there; heck, he couldn’t even <em>hear </em>what was going on in there. Dream could be doing <em>anything.</em></p><p>But finally, <em>finally, </em>Sam managed to resolve the issue. <em>Finally, </em>Sam could open the lava curtain and hop onto the bridge across, ready to get Tommy <em>out.</em></p><p>He was not prepared for what he saw.</p><p>First of all, Tommy’s shirt was <em>covered </em>in dried blood. <em>Covered. </em>So was the floor.</p><p>Sam saw red.</p><p>Almost instantly, Sam grabbed onto the collar of Dream’s sweater, shaking him violently.</p><p>“What did you <em>do</em> to him?”</p><p>“You’re a little early,” Dream said. He was wearing a smile, but Sam could tell that he was aggravated by something.</p><p>“Clearly, I’m <em>too late</em>,” Sam snarled.</p><p>A familiar, heartbreaking voice suddenly entered Sam’s hearing.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>Sam dropped Dream, spinning around to see Tommy standing in front of Sam, looking distraught.</p><p>But that was hardly the most eye-catching thing.</p><p>Because large <em>wings </em>were emerging from Tommy’s back, shaking from… something. Was it the cold? Fear? Fear of who? Fear of Dream? Fear of Sam? Anger at Sam?</p><p>Where had they <em>come from?</em></p><p>And suddenly, a vivid memory hit Sam like a truck.</p><p>
  <em>“My shoulders are damn itchy,” Tommy muttered as Sam forced him through the security protocols.</em>
</p><p>“Oh my god,” Sam muttered, “Tommy… I’m so sorry. If I had known—”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes became suddenly hard.</p><p>“Sam, you <em>left me,” </em>he snapped, “And Dream <em>asked </em>for potions. You didn’t give him any.”</p><p>Dread pooled in Sam’s stomach. “Tommy… Dream didn’t ask me for any potions. Besides, how would he ask?”</p><p>“How else?” Dream asked, smirking, <em>smirking </em>like a puppet master who enjoyed stringing Tommy along in his sick games.</p><p>“He said, he said that he messaged you,” Tommy said, his voice quivering. Sam still couldn’t decide if it was from fear or from rage. “With my communicator.”</p><p>Sam definitely did <em>not </em>receive any such messages.</p><p>“Tommy, I didn’t get any messages,” Sam said softly.</p><p>“He’s lying,” Dream piped up, “He’s lying to you. He’s trying to use you, Tommy.”</p><p>“We’re leaving,” Sam said coldly, “Dream, stand in the corner of your cell, or I will not hesitate to gut you where you stand.”</p><p>Dream raised his arms in surrender, walking to the corner.</p><p>“Don’t,” Tommy said abruptly, “Don’t kill him. He’s changed.”</p><p>Sam sighed. “I won’t kill him,” he said, “Come on, Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy hesitated, giving Dream a worried glance, before following Sam onto the bridge. Sam wasn’t sure if he had ever felt so relieved in his life.</p><p>Tommy was silent the entire time Sam led him through the prison. He was silent when he collected his items from the locker. He was silent as they stepped outside.</p><p>Tubbo and Puffy awaited him.</p><p>“Tommy!” Tubbo cried out, instantly wrapping Tommy into a hug.</p><p>Tommy let out a startled grunt. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Tubbo let out a startled laugh. “We’ve been yelling at Sam this whole time to get you out. Why wouldn’t we be waiting for you?”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened, and his wings flared a little bit.</p><p>“You-you have?” he whispered.</p><p>Tubbo nodded.</p><p>“But, but Dream said—”</p><p>“Dream lied,” Sam said firmly, “I should’ve never left you in there with him, waver or no. I’m sorry, Tommy. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I am.”</p><p>“You didn’t get the potions,” Tommy said coldly.</p><p>Sam pulled out his communicator. “Look,” he said quietly, “Here’s my message history. The most recent text I received from you was the one from three days ago.”</p><p>The one begging Sam to let Tommy out. The one that Sam despised himself over. The one Sam would never forgive himself for.</p><p>“But… you could’ve deleted it,” Tommy protested, his eyes glinting accusatorily.</p><p>“Did Dream ever show you the messages on your communicator?” Puffy asked, clearly picking up on the situation. The wings were a pretty big give-away.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes became blank. “He threw it into the lava,” he muttered, “Said I didn’t need it.”</p><p>He <em>didn’t.</em></p><p>“That’s screwed up,” Tubbo said frankly, hugging Tommy all the more.</p><p>Tommy blinked, looking as if he was hit by a sudden realization.</p><p>“Oh prime, that is screwed up,” Tommy muttered. He wrapped his arms around Tubbo, who was still hugging him. “Tubbo, he lied to me. Again.”</p><p>“He’s a very good liar,” Tubbo assured him.</p><p>“But I… he <em>helped </em>me,” Tommy said, his voice breaking in such a way that Sam felt his own heart shattering, “He… he was there, and it had <em>hurt</em> <em>so much.</em>”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered.</p><p>Tommy let out a sob, now clinging onto Tubbo like a lost child. Probably because he <em>was</em> a lost child.</p><p>“He <em>preened </em>my feathers. And-and it was the first time. He was the first person to preen my feathers.”</p><p>“He’ll never preen your feathers again,” Puffy promised, glancing back at Sam, “You’re never going back there.”</p><p>Sam swallowed. “<em>Never,” </em>he swore.</p><p>“But hey,” Tubbo said, his voice light, “You have wings now, big man! Now you can fly all over the place! Nobody will be able to catch you.”</p><p>“Except for Phil,” Tommy muttered. Despite the somewhat dark statement, however, Tommy let out a small laugh. “I’ll be taller than all of you jerks now.”</p><p>Sam smiled. Not because he thought he deserved to, but because Tommy didn’t need to see Sam looking upset.</p><p>Tubbo finally let go of Tommy, and Tommy’s eyes snapped onto Sam.</p><p>“Sam, that was a really terrible thing to do,” he said.</p><p>His voice sounded more hurt than angry, but it only hurt Sam all the more.</p><p>“I know,” Sam said quietly, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I understand why,” Tommy continued, his wings shaking slightly, “And I think that if Dream had escaped, I’d probably not sleep again, but… I’m still angry at you.”</p><p>“I deserve it.” Sam tried to blink back the tears that were pricking at the corners of his eyes. “You don’t ever have to see me again if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Tommy scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I-I don’t want that,” Tommy began fumblingly, “You’re <em>nice, </em>Sam, and… I don’t think that was a lie.”</p><p>“It wasn’t,” Tubbo said, “Sam hasn’t lied to you.”</p><p>Sam appreciated the support, but he wasn’t sure if he deserved it.</p><p>“So, I… I think I’d like to forgive you,” Tommy continued, “I don’t think I can do it now, but… eventually… if you’re still willing to… hang around, I guess.”</p><p>Tommy was too <em>good </em>for this world. Sam had just allowed him to be locked up in the same room as his abuser, apparently while Tommy’s <em>wings </em>grew in, and he was willing to try for reconciliation. All because Sam had been nice.</p><p>Sam swallowed back the lump in his throat.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>Tommy grinned, and he ran off, dragging Tubbo along behind him.</p><p>“Come on, Big T!” he shouted, “I’m going to freak everyone out with my wings!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes elements from many wing fics I've read. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please be nice in the comments, and thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>